pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reality: La academia Pokémon
Despues de las vacaciones 21 estudiantes han vuelto a la escuela sin enterarse de que la escuela en donde estudiaban ha sido comprada y que ahora ahi se hara un reality donde deberan participar (obligatoriamente) en el Reality: La academia pokémon. A si se me olvidaba, aparte del premio secreto, habra mucho dinero que seria ilegal si dijera la cantidad convertidos en vales para gasolina y cupones. Apuntate Hay 20 cupos disponibles, 1 lo guardare para alguien. Solo tienen que llenar lo siguiente: *Cara MM: ya saben. *Nombre: Esta tambien *Apodo: es opcional *Genero: Masculino o femenino. *Ataques: que ataques sabe (min.3) *Personalidad: Como es el personaje (psicologicamente). *Sabor de helado favorito: Puede ser de algun sabor de baya. *Comida favorita: puede ser como por ejemplo, TACOS. *Pasatiempo: Pasatiempo del personaje. *Mayor temor: A que le teme el personaje. *Mayor deseo: Lo necesito (no pregunten). *Nota: Si quieres que evolucione, tenga un amor en el reality, etc. *Firma: Ya saben. ejemplo *Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png *Nombre: Nico *Apodo: Naco *Ataques: Pistola agua, placaje, bofeton lodo. *Personalidad: No se baña, esta obsesionado con los tacos y sueña con alguien llamada María. *Sabor de helado favorito: Sabor baya oran, y sabor a taco. *Comida favorita: TACOS. *Pasatiempo: Rayar las paredes (con crayones y dibujar tacos). *Mayor temor: Que se extingan los tacos. *Mayor deseo: Ser dueño de un puesto de tacos. *Nota: Casi todo lo que dice es...tacos. *Firma: --ATTE: ROCKET RAICHU Si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora 23:38 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Participantes Aqui inscribanse. Yoooooo =D *Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png *Nombre: Germán *Apodo: Bulb *Genero: Masculino *Ataques: Lluevehojas, Rayo Solar, Día Soleado *Personalidad: Es muy amigable y le encanta hacer amigos, le encantan las batallas y siempre es muy veloz. y no es nerd ¬_¬ *Sabor de helado favorito: Baya Aranja *Comida favorita: Hamburguesas. *Pasatiempo: Dibujar *Mayor temor: Los Beedrills O-O *Mayor deseo: Que alguna chica se fije en él =D *Nota: Que no evolucione, aveces sabe lo que piensa una persona ._. *Firma: [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'Necesitas algo?']] 00:01 23 ago 2010 (UTC) yopi *Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png *Nombre: barbara *Apodo: barbie ( los que me conocen mas blaze ) *Genero: femenino *Ataques: resplandor, envite igneo, sol matinal *Personalidad: es super simpatica, amistosa, y muy coqueta; cuando se enamora no para de suspirar por aquel chico a quien ama, le encanta hacer amigos. *Sabor de helado favorito: chirimoya alegre ( naranja con crema =D ). *Comida favorita: pollo asado con papas fritas. *Pasatiempo: cantar y escribir. *Mayor temor: AAA ( A'riados,'A'lturas,'A'''gua ). *Mayor deseo: Que su enamorado se fije en ella ( es su mejor amigo, carlos, aparece como un jolteon ). *Nota: quiero que este '''TAN ENAMORADA DE EL que hasta le canta " when there was me and you " de Vannesa Hudgens ( y que haga hasta locuras XD).' y ese tonto de gaspar QUE NO SE META CONMIGO, YA TENGO AMOR ' otra nota, a carlos no le interesa a nadie ( ni siquiera a mi hasta un capitulo en especial ) *Firma: --Usuario:Meganium1530. Me enlizto en otra aventura Archivo:Cara_de_Gligar.png *'Nombre: Gaspar'' *'''Apodo: Legeko *'Genero:' ♂ *'Ataques:' Fisura, guillotina, mordida trueno y ala de acero *'Personalidad:' Emo *'Sabor de helado favorito:' Lapapa *'Comida favorita:' Los bulbasaur >=D *'Pasatiempo:' Matar hormigas con lupas *'Mayor temor:' Las cosas rosadas y tiernas *'Mayor deseo:' cortarse todas las venas sin morir *'Nota:' Es el primero en evolucionar , y por su personalidad, las conquisto a todas *'Firma:' --Una de Muchas: Mi firma 00:40 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Si no soy yo, es la muerte xD Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png *Nombre: Hilary *Apodo: Hiku *Genero: hembra *Ataques: bola sombra, excavar, cola de hierro y tacleada *Personalidad: Linda amigable, nunca se rinda, y nunca se enfada n.n *Sabor de helado fav.: UVAAAA *Comida favorita: Piplup relleno *Pasatiempo: leer y escribir *Mayor tempor: a los nerds, espinillas y granos O.O *Mayor deseo: Tener un salon relleno de chocolate *Nota: es la más guapa, todos los chicos se enamoran de mi *Firmis: ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 01:34 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Sofi is on *Cara MM: Archivo:Vulpix_may-conbufanda.png *Nombre: Sofia *Apodo: sofi o lobita (por ke es mi animal fav) *Genero:femenino. *Ataques: Envite igneo ,patada igena y energi-bola *Personalidad: Divertida ,le encanta sonreir y reir , divierte a todos defiende a sus amigos y alos que merecen ser salvados a muerte , ella es muy interactiva tiene mucha energia no es uqe se cansa de la nada , Sofi es un personaje valiente que adora las aventuras , el agua y muchas cosas mas como explorar musica etc *Sabor de helado favorito: Helado de chocolate con baya atania *Comida favorita: pastel de papa (pure con ellenode carne y huevo en su interior) ,Tortilla de papa y huevo y milanesas con pure *Pasatiempo: dibujar ,explorar cantar bailar y hacer animash (videos de musica con fragmentos de pelicuals de disney dream work etc etc ,] y hacer cosas con la compucomo leer investigar o desifrar enigmas *Mayor temor: Ah estar sola *Mayor deseo: Cabalgar o cantar a un publico grande *Nota: Evolucione si , amor si :neku ♥w♥ y poder aprender a tocar la guitarra y el piano ED *Firma: [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:57 23 ago 2010 (UTC) I am the beautiful flower that was born in the shadow Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Honchkrow.png Nombre: Lisandro Apodo: Genero: Masculino Ataques: Pulso umbrio ataque aereo golpe aereo Y tajo umbrio Personalidad: Frio malo si es necesario.Inteligente ingenioso no hace algo sin pensarselo dos veces Sabor de helado favorito: Baya enigma Comida favorita: Ojos humanos Naah mentira no tengo comida favorita Pasatiempo: Mirar las nubes Mayor temor: Vivir a las apuradas todo el tiempo Mayor deseo: Vivir en paz Nota: Que alguna chica se enamore de el pero que el no se enamore Firma: arte es algo que conserva su belleza aun cuando el cruel tiempor ha pasado sobre el.¡ARTE ES LA BELLEZA ETERNA! 02:43 23 ago 2010 (UTC) yoooo archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png *'Nombre: Alexandra'' *'''Apodo: alex *'Genero:' fem *'Ataques:' impactrueno, tacleada de voltios, cola de hierro y agilidad *'Personalidad:' linda mable y siemre dispuesta a ayudar *'Sabor de helado favorito:' Lapapa *'Comida favorita:' batido de baya safre con pedasitos de baya oran y poffins muy dulces(para los de españa poffin es pococho *'Pasatiempo:' sentarse la aire libre con sus amigas *'Mayor temor:' la oscuridad *'Mayor deseo:' ser feliz *'Nota:' beuno no se enamora de nadie a menos de que este si este enamorado de ella *'Firma:' Alex pokémon 23:18 23 ago 2010 (UTC)